


Everything is better wet

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Reader goes looking for Stiles, and comes across something she would never of expected to findReader/Stiles





	Everything is better wet

Everything is better wet

A/n: Be gentle guys this is my first Stiles Fanfic, so i hope i done okay! Please R&R my lovely people!

You shuffled your way into the bleachers, making sure to get a seat right near the top so that you could get a good view of the pitch. Mainly the players on it, you found an empty seat right at the top, luckily two of your best friends were in the seats next to it. Malia and Lydia were sitting there chatting away, you smiled at them both giving them a wave so they would see you.

Squeezing your way through the waves of students the best you could, you slowly made your way up to where they were seated. Lydia noticed you first smiling and waving back enthusiastically, while Malia noticed you soon after she gave you her usual half smile and nod of her head. Finally you made it through the barging students and to where your friends were sitting, with a sigh of relief you took your seat next to Lydia on the end of the row.

"Finally she's here! Where the hell were you Y/N?" Lydia questioned you, with a little annoyance lacing her tone.

"I'm so sorry Lyds! Honestly i got here as quick as i could, the guidance councilor called me in" you explained, hoping she wouldn't want you to go into to much detail, that being said this was Lydia.

"So, what did she want?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly at you, but as you opened your mouth to answer the crowd burst into loud cheers.

"Later yeah?" you promised, she smiled agreeing with a little nod of her head.

You both stood from your seats followed by Malia, you all shout for your friend as the Beacon Hills team jogs onto the field, the captain Scott your alpha, followed by his team. Which included Stiles, Kira, Liam and Danny. The crowd roared as everyone took their places on the field, facing off with the opposing team.

By the end of the game the home team had finally won this season, with a small advantage but still they won! "I just hope that Danny's okay!" you said to the girls as you all walked over to your lockers.

"I agree! That snap didn't sound great that's for sure" Lydia said sympathetically, wincing at the mere memory of the noise.

"Could of been worse, he's not dead" Malia shrugged lightly, you and Lydia couldn't help but smile at her, you were both so used to her now it didn't shock you the way it used to.

"Are you gonna be needing a lift Y/N sweetie" Lydia smiled flipping her flawless hair over her shoulder, tilting her head at you in a typical Lydia fashion.

"Thanks honey, but i actually need to talk to Stiles about something, but thanks, i catch up with you guys later" you winked, giving both of the girls a hug goodbye, you walked away and headed for the boys locker room.

You spotted Scott leaving the locker room throwing his bag over his shoulder, you quickly jogged over to him, "Hey Scott! Great game!" you smiled pulling him into a hug, he hugged you back tightly.

"We still on for later on tonight" Scott asked as you both pulled back from each other.

"Yeah as far as i know, have you seen Stiles" you asked your alpha.

"Okay cool, yeah he's still in the locker room, last one as always" Scott chuckled.

"Okay thanks Scott, see you later" you smile.

"No problem Y/N, catch you later" Scott winked as he walked off.

As you turn to walk towards the boys locker room, you realize that the hallways are completely empty of your fellow students, who by now were probably either on their way home or in the parking lot. You opened the main door to the locker room, shutting it gently behind you, you walked forward a little through the colums of lockers looking for Stiles by his locker but you couldn't find him.

You almost gave up looking for him, until you heard the sound of running water a little further down, the shower you guessed. Swearing under your breath you quickly darted behind the closest bit of cover you could find, which just so happened too be one of the walls surrounding the shower block.

Waiting there patiently for a minute, with your heartbeat pounding loudly in your ears, gulping nervously you quickly peaked around the wall, at that moment you were extremely glad that you had been holding on to the wall tightly, or you might of fallen over with the sight you were confronted with.

Scott was right, Stiles was definitely on his own but he was also butt naked in the shower, your eyes hungrily scanned every inch of his body that you were able to see at this angle. His hands were in his hair long fingers working at his head, with his head tilted backwards, his strong long neck, you licked your lips as your gaze slipped lower still, all the way down his body.

You watched as his back muscles flexed, as his hands scraped the shampoo from his hair. You were utterly transfixed on his body and his every movement, his arms were much bigger than they looked under his jersey and his everyday t-shirts and plaid, now that ass was completely out of this world, so peachy you couldn't stop thinking about sinking your teeth into it.

You had never really looked at him like this before, granted you had never seen him naked but maybe you had just tried not to sexulise him, but the mere thought of him pounding you into the wall, well it had you stripping down to your underwear, swallowing your nerves you slowly made your way towards him.

Taking a deep breath you put on your sexiest tone you could as you spoke, "Got room for me Stilinski" you purred, your hands resting on your hips and your bottom lip caught between your teeth, if possible he was even hotter up close.

Stiles quickly span around, in fact he span around so fast that you were surprised that he didn't fall over, you giggled watching as his eyes widened as he looked you over, before he quickly threw a hand across his eyes, remembering shortly after to cover his 'dignity'. "Y/N! What are you doing in here!" Stiles gasped louder than he probably had meant too.

You tip toed your way over to him, standing behind him you reached up on your tip toes and rested your hands on his shoulders, so that you could whisper in his ear, "Want me to leave?" you whispered hotly against his ear.

"Um, i uh um no, well not unless, you want to go" he stuttered awkwardly.

"I don't want to go anywhere" you whispered, sliding your hand down his arm, feeling his muscles tense under your touch, linking your fingers together on one hand.

Still holding his hand tightly in yours, you walked around him slowly so that you were now standing in front of him, Stiles took a careful step towards you causing your back to bump into the shower wall as you stepped back. Stiles careful took your chin between his thumb and fore finger, "You sure about this" Stiles asked carefully, watching your face for any sign of regret or being unsure.

Stiles kept his eyes locked on yours, his hand was now cupping your cheek his fingers in your hairs slightly, you had almost forgotten how to speak as his gorgeous eyes locked with yours. "Yeah i'm sure" you smiled sweetly, threading your hands into his dark thick locks.

Stiles leaned forward a little and you met him half way, as he pressed his soft lips to yours just barely brushing them, but you tugged at his hair and pulled him back into the kiss deepening it, much to Stiles' delight. As your tongues twisted together you both held on to the kiss as long as you could, until you yourself felt a little dizzy and lightheaded.

You pulled away from each other breathlessly, "That was even better than i thought it would be" he chuckled happily, more to himself than anything else.

"You've thought about this?" you smiled to yourself.

"Mmmhmm" he moaned against your skin as he tilted your head back in his hand, Stiles kissed his way across your shoulders as he pushed your bra strap down slowly, his lips following the same path as his finger just had, he repeated his actions on the other bra strap and other arm.

You were gripping at his hair tightly as he went further, as his lips and tongue traveled across your cheek softly and down your neck, he sucked particularly hard on the right part of your neck, the part that made you moan loudly his teeth scraping over the mark that he had just made. As he continued to kiss his way down your body, reaching your bra he pulled the cups down, licking his lips as he revealed the perky breasts that were under the lacy underwear.

Your nipples were hard thanks to the combination of cold air and water, Stiles moaned on sight on the newly revealed skin, pushing you back against the wall closer than before, his hands pressed to your hips. "Ah Stiles" you groaned, as his luscious lips closed around one of your hard nipples, as his tongue flickered over the hardened bud, pulling it gently between his teeth, you undid your bra from your back letting it drop to the floor.

Stiles switched to your other breast, giving it just as much attention as the first one repeating the same actions. Arching your back you pushed your body closer to him, he released your nipple with a pop licking his lips.

Stiles dropped to his knees right in front of you, he looked up at your through those long eye lashes of his watching you as he hooked his long fingers into the sides of your panties. You nodded at him a slight smile on your lips, Stiles smirked up at you cheekily as he started pulling your panties down slowly, his hands were a little unsteady as he pulled them down your legs.

You quickly kicked off your panties when they fell down to your ankles, "God you're gorgeous" Stiles breathed looking up at you in awe, those golden brown eyes of his full of promise, his lashes still wet from the shower. Just like his hair which you still had your hands buried in, his lips were red and swollen from your kisses as he pressed them softly against your mound, you moaned pushing your hips forwards toward his face.

His long fingers were gripping your ass tightly as his hands cupped it, Stiles hesitantly ran his tongue threw your folds. You held onto his hair tightly as your moans and whimpers slowly made him more confident, he grunted into you softly as he pressed his face impossibly closer to you, his fingers digging into your skin leaving a slight burning feeling behind.

Stiles and those long fingers might be the death of you, he gave you a firm squeeze with those long fingers his short nails digging in slightly. "Stiles please, stop teasing i need" you begged desperately, tugging hard at his dark wet hair. Stiles pulled back a little, hissing at the slight burn that your tugging caused but he wasn't going to say no to you anyway not now anyway, so getting the message he kissed his way up your body.

When he had finally kissed his way up to your neck, your breathing was heavy and hard, you pulled his face back to yours connecting your lips together again claiming his lips hungrily again. He responded quickly moaning into the kiss, gripping your body tightly to his own, he pulled back a little to whisper against your lips, "I think i like you feisty" Stiles chuckled.

As you pulled back from him a smile slipped onto your lips, you shook your head a him surprising him when you suddenly had him against the cold tiled wall instead. "Well you'll love this then" you giggled in his ear.

Slowly you slipped your hands down his body your lips following your hands, until you were close enough to drop to your knees in front of him with your hands on his thighs, you looked up at him with a cheeky smiling feeling as you felt your confidence serge through your body.

His eyes were completely lust blown as he looked down at you hungrily, with his bottom lip between his teeth, you groaned looking up at him rubbing your thighs together feeling the want so desperately, you licked your lips with your eyes locked on one another. Stiles looked so gorgeous all wet hot and desperate for you, so you told him just how good you thought he looked.

"God you look so perfect from down here baby, gonna make you feel so good" you all but purred seductively to him, Stiles just moaned desperately in reply tossing his head back against the wall.

"Please Y/N" he begged recklessly, his voice shaking a little as he spoke, his hips pushing off of the wall closer to your face.

You gripped his hips tightly in your hands keeping him where he was, you chuckled darkly watching him struggle to get closer to you, he looked gorgeous this wrecked and turned on. His head whipped up from the wall to look down at you again, you smirked to yourself "Ah ah ah" you giggled, causing him to groan in frustration.

One of your hands gripped his throbbing member tightly, causing him to let out a loud moan, you pumped him in your hand a few times loving the noises that he was making for you. You licked the pre-come from head of his rock hard member, with just the tip of your tongue.

"Oh shit" Stiles groaned his hands tangling tightly in your hair.

"Mmmmmm" you moaned blissfully, as you continued to pump him in your hand both of you focused on the movements of your hand. "You like that baby, you taste so good" you purred licking your lips slowly as you looked at Stiles for a reaction.

"Y-y- yes" Stiles stuttered his hands tightening further still in your hair, as you wrapped your lips around the head of his amazing cock.

"Ahh f-fuck Y/N" Stiles moaned trying to push his hips forward, you just continued to moan around his length, holding him in place you swiped your tongue along the bottom of his cock, before sliding him back into your mouth easily. Taking him in deeper than before feeling his tip tap the back of your throat, you tried your best to take him down further, but that made you gag around him.

You heard Stiles as all of the swearing left those gorgeous plump lips of his, your hands were on his peachy ass pulling as close as you possibly could without choking. Your eyes were watering a little now, "Shit, baby please i-i can't" he whimpered from above you, tugging pathetically at your hair.

Pitying him you released him from your mouth with a slight pop, as you looked into his eyes you had to hold back a giggle at the look on his face, one of complete and utter bliss. Stiles was breathing heavily and his eyes were lidded, he noticed you watching him and quickly shook himself, clearing his throat he glared at you sending heatwaves through your body.

"Up! Now" he growled, tugging harshly on your hair, you gulped biting your lip not used to this side of Stiles, as the excitement flooded threw your body. You got to your feet obediently, so you were standing in front of him, he smirked at you again that dark look in his eyes was back, his eyes were almost black with desire.

"Oooh, have i been a bad girl Stiles" you giggled cheekily, feeling his fish tense in your hair made your legs wobble a little.

Keeping the smirk on his lips as he looked at you, he grabbed your jaw in his hand and pulled your lips towards his, you groaned happily as your lips met again his lips and tongue dominating your mouth completely. The kiss was so hard and possessive you didn't know that he had it in him you let him take control, whimpering helplessly against his lips, not that there would of been much argument the way he was being and you loved it.

Stiles turned you both quickly, so that you were against the wall again with Stiles pressed tightly up against you. He linked your fingers together, sliding them up the wet wall and he held them there, as one of your legs came up and hooked over one of his lean hips. Stiles slipped a hand between your wet bodies and ran two fingers threw your wet folds a few times, hearing you moan and whimper his name repeatedly.

He pulled away from your lips to watch you while you made those noises for him, "Gonna be a good girl for me, right Y/N" Stiles whispered huskily, his bottom lip brushing over your ear lobe.

"Oh god" you whimpered, feeling your legs shaking underneath you, his words sending shivers all over your body.

Stiles chuckled darkly with his lips still pressed to your ear, as his breath ghosted over your wet skin, he scraped his teeth over your earlobe. "Sorry, excuse me?" he growled questioningly, your body shuddered your desperation for his touch was clear as day.

"Yes Sir, i'll be a good girl, i just want you inside me, please i need you so bad" you begged him desperately, pouting your lip at him as innocently as possible, you couldn't help what him having this much control was doing to you, you had never in your life wanted anyone this bad.

"Oh i like that baby girl, glad you realize exactly who's in charge here" Stiles groaned happily.

"Please sir, fuck me hard" you moaned wantonly.

Stiles chuckled to himself, "Someone's impatient" he grinned.

You ripped a loud noise from him as you started kissing along his jaw, while your tongue collected the water drops softly before they fell, making your way to his strong defined neck, you started to suck purple marks into his skin using your teeth and your tongue. You let out a loud groan as Stiles pulled your hair harshly ripping you away from his neck.

"Turn around, i want your hands on the wall and spread those pretty legs for me" Stiles growled hungrily, his voice full of authority that you didn't dare to disobey.

You bit your lip a little nervously and detached yourself from his body, you did as he asked your palms lay flat against the cold tiled wall, your ass was in the air with your legs spread open for him, bending over a bit and arching your back to him. "Oh fuck, so perfect" Stiles groaned, you jumped forward a little as one of his hands rubbed gently over one of your ass cheeks.

You were pretty sure you knew what was coming next as well, you pushed back into his hand eagerly, a hand that was quick to react to your actions as he brought it down hard on your ass cheek. Causing you to lurch forward at the sting made worse by the water, "So pretty" Stiles groaned watching how your body reacted to him.

Another hand came down quickly on your other ass cheek, Stiles growled behind you as you jumped forward harder than before, you were panting heavily, before he thrust himself inside your soaking wet pussy from nowhere fast and hard. You screeched a little as he entered you roughly, stretching you to his size fully inside you with just one thrust.

Your screech was cut short when Stiles wrapped his hand over your mouth, causing you to arch your back further pushing him even deeper than you thought was even possible until now. Your eyes practically rolled back into your head, as he pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting himself back inside you harshly, grunting loudly as he bottomed out again.

Stiles released your mouth so that both of his hands could tightly grasp your hips, "So-fucking-tight-baby-girl" Stiles grunted, thrusting his hips between each word, as his cock pounded into you filling and stretching you deliciously, each and every time he thrust himself back inside you your pussy fluttered around him, desperate for your release.

You were moaning his name over and over again, unable to think of anything except Stiles. "Stiles i'm gonna come" you whimpered quietly, Stiles growled his hips and rhythm gaining even more speed.

"Good girl, come on, come all over daddies dick" Stiles growled impatiently.

Your body shook getting closer at his words, "Yes! yes! all over you dick" you screamed, louder than you had meant too.

Stiles wrapped his long fingers around you throat gently, just applying a little pressure. Pulling you up so that you were against his surprisingly solid chest, as he continued to fuck up into you brutally, his face buried in your neck marking you as his own his lips, his tongue and his teeth against your soft skin.

As his other hand went between your legs, right to your swollen clit rubbing two of those long talented fingers of his over it fast, back and forth as fast as he could. The sound of both of your moans mixing together, along with the sound of you skin slapping together was completely intoxicating, "So close" you rasped breathlessly.

"Cant wait to see which positions i can bend you into" Stiles groaned, his words were driving you so close to the edge of no return, you were just whimpering his name over and over again like a prayer, "Wonder which one will make you come the hardest" he growled huskily against your neck, the hand there disappeared.

Instead it went to your breast, squeezing it harshly between his fingers, "So good" you wheezed, Stiles released your clit hooking one of your legs in the crook of his elbow. Squeezing everything tightly as he thrust himself up into you roughly.

"Come. Now!" Stiles grunted, your mouth opened in a silent scream as your body reacted to his command, you shuddered noticeably in his strong arms, as he slowed his thrusts down to help you ride out your orgasm and stop his own. Your hands almost slipped from the wet wall, so Stiles released your breast and wrapped the same arm across the top of your body, to help you stay upright.

You panted fighting to catch your breath as you came down from your high, you slowly opened your eyes, smiling blissfully to yourself. "You okay babe" Stiles panted gently from behind you.

"Mmmm, i'm good" you smiled laying your arm over the one he had around your body, your other hand went into his thick dark hair, pulling it you guided his lips back to yours. He met you willingly keeping his grip tight around your body, as you shared a passionate but messy kiss, Stiles released your lips and your body and turned you around to face him again.

Stiles was quick to take you back into his arms, he kissed you again soft and yielding, he pulled back suddenly to look into your eyes his face suddenly serious. He looked into your eyes as he spoke softly, "I didn't hurt you did i, i'm sorry was i too rough" he ask worriedly sweeping the hair from your face.

You cupped his soft cheek with a gentle smile, "Hey no, don't do that, not at all you were amazing!" you told him seriously but with a beaming smile still in place.

He beamed back at you happily and looking a little relieved, you caught your bottom lip between your teeth and nodded at him eyes scanning his face, "Can i ask you something?" you ask a little nervously, watching intently for his reaction.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he asked curiously his grip tightening around you protectively, you smiled at his sweet and protective gesture.

"Could, well i-i mean, would you mind if i go on top" you inquired a bit rushed towards the end of the sentence.

"Well yeah, i mean i'd like that" he smiled that dorky smile that you loved, you loved it more than you had first realized. "Wait, what here" he grimaced a little tilting his head to the floor.

You shook your head with a smile on your face, Stiles looked more than a little confused in that moment, you giggled at him pointing to the bench on the other side of the shower room. You walked away from him slowly swinging your hips more than usual, you grabbed his towel from where he had tossed it and carried it over to the bench, you laid out the towel on the bench and turned to face Stiles.

Crooking your finger at him you beckoned him towards you, he almost slipped over on the wet floor as he all but ran towards you. You burst out laughing watching his eagerness as he came towards you, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach stopped your laughter almost straight away though, you grabbed his shoulders gently and pushed him down to sit on the bench.

Stiles followed your direction eagerly, his eyes totally focused on you and nothing else at all, he was all but devouring you with his eyes as he laid down carefully on the towel. "You know why i want you like this" you smiled sweetly down at him as you straddled his hips, he gulped a little as he watched you grip him in your hand again.

"Oh, um no, why did you?" he stuttered a little.

"Well, because i thought that you would look even better under me" you moaned rolling your hips, as you lined him up with your wet and ready pussy.

"Oh, um, so how's that going?" he groaned feeling your wetness, as the head of his rock hard cock dipped inside of you, you bit your lip as you lowered yourself down onto him slowly.

"Yeah pretty well" you groaned as he stretched you out again, you slipped your hands up to his hard chest as you spoke.

"Any o-other reason he breathed as you settled on him.

"Mmm, well now that you mention it, i really do want to watch you come" you whimpered as his hips jerked up at your words.

"Oh, really" he breathed, his hands gripping your hips tightly with those long fingers.

"Oh, g-god y-yeah" you stuttered, your breath lost in your throat. As your nails dug into his chest, you lifted up almost all the way before dropping back down onto him, "F-f-fuck" you whimpered, Stiles helped you move over him, alternating between rocking against him and lifting you up and letting you drop back down, keeping a brutal pace with each other.

"So god damn beautiful" Stiles moaned watching you throw your head back in pleasure, he could tell you were getting close to the edge. He could feel you fluttering around him, he wanted to watch you come so bad he had to hold himself back, so he pressed his thumb to your clit. Your head flew back up and your eyes locked on Stiles' you groaned loudly, speeding up your pace even more chasing your orgasm, Stiles pressed down harder still against your swollen bundle of nerves.

Pushing his own hips up to meet yours as well, you screamed his name loud as you came tumbling off of the edge, seeing his gorgeous face as you came only heightened the orgasm further. You fell forward so that you were laying on his chest, Stiles squeezed his eyes tight shut as he pushed his orgasm back the best he could he just hoped it was enough, as you pulsed hard around him, you lay there on top of him breathing heavily.

He opened his eyes slowly feeling that you had finally stopped pulsing, he was met with your eyes heavy and a look that read bliss on your face, you rested your forehead against his. Your hands locked above your head you kissed slowly and sensually, lips barely moving against each others your hands squeezing at one another as you caught your breath.

"Y/N" Stiles questioned a little breathlessly.

"Mhmm" you sighed happily against his chest.

"Will you um, i, um well, will you go on a date, well with me?" he stuttered nervously, you smirked happily a giggle leaving your lips. Stiles groaned from beneath you "Babe, please don't laugh right now, it feels far too good" he groaned.

"Sorry, i promise the timing just made me laugh not the idea" you smiled cheekily.

"Okay fair point, but will you?" he asked you a little awkwardly.

"Of course i will, Stiles i'd love to" you smiled happily, today had been miles different to how you had thought it would go. You wrapped your legs around his back and your arms around his neck, before you pulled him into a deep hard kiss. He smiled against your lips so you pulled back to look at him.

"Thank god, because that would of been awkward" he chuckled, gripping you around the waist he quickly rolled you both over, so that he was on top, you continued to kiss as his hands went into your hair. Tugging your hair as he thrust into you again and he started a slow hard rhythm, your foreheads together and eyes locked breathing each other in.

You gripped him tightly with your legs around his waist, and hands tugging at his hair, groaning as he moved so that the back of your knees were now resting on his shoulders. While his hands held on to your thighs tightly, he suddenly sped up your thrusts, your hands gripped hard to the towel you could feel yourself climbing again and getting close.

Seriously you wouldn't of thought that you could come again but here you were right on the edge, "Shit Stiles, please baby i'm so close" you whispered desperately.

"I know baby girl me too, come with me okay?" he breathed huskily, dropping your legs he laid his body back on top of yours, he buried his face in your neck gripping the edge of the bench tight in his hands.

Your legs quickly wrapped back around his waist again, pushing him deeper your hands were all over his back, your nails leaving marks all over him. "Oh, oh fuck i'm coming, come on baby" Stiles panted his thrusts becoming sloppy, but somehow still hard and hitting all the right spots.

You couldn't speak at all, in fact you could barely think as your eyes rolled back, your vision turned white, Stiles came hard his come coating your fluttering walls, as you both clung tightly to one another, continuing to push each other threw your orgasms the best that you could in your current state.

Your lips met briefly while you both tried to catch your breaths, Stiles chuckled softly against your lips, "What?" you giggled back, looking into those gorgeous honey brown eyes of his again, now that they were now back to normal.

"I just, i can't believe i finally got you to go out with me" he smiled happily like the dork that he was.

A dorky smile of your own appeared on your lips, "Yeah, maybe don't mention this to anyone until after the date" you said hoping to god that he didn't take that the wrong way.

"You're joking right! I've waited forever for this day! i'm telling anyone who will listen" he smirked at you, you burst out laughing.

"Oh really Mr Stilinski?" You mocked him cheekily.

"You bet your sexy ass Y/L/N" he said that lovable dorky grin was back again, the one you could never resist however hard you tried.

"Well your welcome to try and stop me" he chuckled wiggling his eyebrows at you.

"I think i might just have to give you more to talk about" you smiled pulling his lips back to yours.

"Fine by me" he groaned lips pressing back onto your eagerly.


End file.
